fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Mars
Sailor Mars (セーラーマーズ ,Sērā Māzu?) is one of the central characters in the Sailor Moon metaseries. Her real name is Rei Hino (火野 レイ ,Hino Rei?, or Raye Hino in the English versions), a Shinto priestess and schoolgirl who can transform into one of the series' specialized heroines, the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Mars is the second member of the Sailor Team to be discovered by Sailor Moon, after Sailor Mercury, and is the secondary leader of the Guardian (or "Inner") Senshi after Sailor Venus.1 She manipulates fire and flame, and has various psychic abilities related to her role as a miko in the Shinto shrine where she lives. Aside from the main body of the Sailor Moon series, Rei features in two different manga short stories. The first, Casablanca Memories, is entirely about her and her past; the second, Rei and Minako's Girls School Battle, is shared with Minako Aino. A number of image songs featuring her character have been released as well, including the contents of three different CD singles. Contents hide 1 Profile 2 Aspects and forms 2.1 Sailor Mars 2.2 Princess Mars 3 Special powers and items 4 Development 5 Reception and influence 6 Actresses 7 References 8 See also edit Profile Rei's history is largely the same across the different versions of the story. She works as a miko or shrine maiden at the Hikawa Shrine (火川神社 ,Hikawa Jinja?, or Cherry Hill Temple in the English dub), and is shown to have an affinity with two crows who live there. It is revealed in the manga that as a child, they "told" her that their names are Phobos and Deimos (the same as Mars' two moons). In the manga she is portrayed as calm, serious, and practical, distrusting most men and discouraging her friends from developing romantic relationships. In the other adaptations, though, her personality is quite different. In the anime, Rei is fiery, boy-crazy, "down-to-earth" and ambitious, longing to one day become a singer, model, and voice actress envisioning herself as ultimately getting married.2 She is also greatly interested in pop culture and shows musical talent of her own, including playing the piano and guitar, singing, and composing all the songs for a school festival.3 Rei frequently engages in petty arguments with Usagi, who she sees as immature, and although she becomes calmer as the series progresses, remains somewhat more of a typical teenager than her manga counterpart. Anime Rei also tends to engage in long periods of sticking her tongue out at Usagi (who returns the favor), as a kind of running gag in their arguments. Rei goes to a different school from the other girls, namely T*A Private Girls School, a Catholic institution run by nuns. She herself is a practitioner of Shinto, living and working at Hikawa Shrine with her grandfather, its head priest. Her mother died when Rei was very young; her father is a high-class and famous politician who cares more about his job than about her (though in the live-action version he still tries to be involved in her life), and who only visits Rei on her birthday. She carries a certain amount of bitterness toward him, especially in the live-action series, in which the character of her grandfather does not appear. Rei in her unique school uniform, drawn by Naoko Takeuchi for the short story Casablanca Memories. The deliberate elegance of her character design is frequently emphasized in such images.Other characters frequently comment on Rei's beauty and elegance—in her first appearance, these traits even lead Luna to suspect that she could be the Princess they have been searching for.4 However, her strange psychic talents have caused some to be afraid of her, and her distant nature makes her unreceptive to close friendship. Rei does treasure the friends she has, which consist entirely of the other Senshi, and although she sometimes adopts an aloof, big-sisterly attitude around them, this façade is frequently broken by her own enthusiasm, her genuine affection for all of them, and her sharp tongue. Because of the lack of respectable males in her life, the manga and live-action Rei harbors a generally low opinion of all men. She considers them emotionally weak and untrustworthy and seems genuinely uninterested in romance. The one exception is in a manga side-story centering around her, Casablanca Memories, which tells of Rei's friendship with her father's young secretary, Kaidou. He had been kind to her for her entire life and, in the story, she fancies herself in love with him. She is shocked when he suddenly announces his engagement to another girl and his decision to become a politician, despite having once said that he didn't like what had happened to Rei's family as a result of her father's work. Proof of her feelings are further cemented when she moves to kiss Kaidou, asking why, if he wanted to marry into the profession, didn't he choose to marry her due to her father's political influence. In the manga, this is the only potential romance in her life; in the live-action series, nothing of the sort is ever shown, as Rei is pointedly disinterested in boys.5 In the anime, however, she dates Mamoru Chiba for a short while before he and Usagi begin dating, and occasionally seems open to a relationship with Yūichirō, her grandfather's pupil. In one episode, on the brink of death, she states that she wishes she had kissed Yūichirō before leaving.6 Late in the manga, members of the Dead Moon Circus harass Rei with a reflection of her young self, which mocks her for her friendships and her dream of being a priestess. The reflection tells her that the only way for her to be happy is to try her luck with numerous men until she ends up married to someone rich. Rei is able to defeat this illusion, and in the process gains her Sailor Crystal along with the memory that, long ago, she had in fact made a vow of chastity to Princess Serenity.7 After this realization, she is never again shown having any doubts about her lack of interest in romance. This is never mentioned in the other series, although in the equivalent anime episode she expresses an intention to remain single forever.8 Rei's lifelong dream is to become the head priestess at Hikawa Shrine, and much of her life is influenced by spirituality, particularly in the manga. Meditation is given as her strong point, and she enjoys fortune-telling as a hobby. The elegance of her character is further underscored by the contrast between her favorite subject, ancient writing, and her least favorite, modern society.9 She also belongs to the Archery club at school,10 which later provides the context for her most powerful weapon, the Mars Arrow. As for more general tastes, it is mentioned in the manga that Rei enjoys fugu, a type of blowfish which is both highly toxic and considered a delicacy in Japan. Other favorite things include pandas11 and the colors red and black; dislikes include canned asparagus, and men in general. Just as Rei is more fiery in the anime than in the manga, she is changed again in the dubbed series. Although shots of her actually slapping Usagi are removed, remarks about her childishness and unreliability are more frequent and often harsher. In the dubbed equivalent, she says that Sailor Moon left it at her house by accident, and that she took it because she believes she would make a better leader.12 Other episodes add dialogue in which "Raye" tells people off or is rude to them, where in the original she is only mildly frustrated.13 Though Rei and Usagi's arguments are a constant in the anime series, it is shown several times that they are extremely close friends and care deeply for each other. Rei is the last Senshi to die in the battle against the DD Girls in the first season's finale, giving her life for Usagi. In Sailor Moon R: The Movie, Rei is hysterical when Usagi gives her own life for her friends. When Sailor Galaxia kills all the Guardian Senshi in Sailor Stars, it is Sailor Mars to whom Sailor Moon immediately rushes. In the manga, Rei is Usagi's confidante and the first one she goes to with problems, and vice versa. In the live-action series, Rei's personality is based more on the manga than on the anime. She has a difficult time trusting people, even her fellow Senshi, and has a tendency to rely too much on herself.14 She claims to hate karaoke (which the other girls love, especially Usagi),15 but is later coerced by Minako into posing as an idol—exactly what her anime counterpart wishes. Under the name "Mars Reiko," she appears on three occasions: performing for hospitalized children, working alongside Minako, and staging a contest with Minako in order to stop her from quitting the idol business.16 She has a complex relationship with Minako; though they often disagree and compete with each other, they also share great respect. Minako even sometimes lets her guard down around Rei, and eventually confides to her about what she feels is her destiny as a Senshi. Rei is told that she is to be the secondary leader of the Senshi (as in the manga), and alternately admires and resents Minako's teachings about what that means.17 edit Aspects and forms First appearancehide Form Manga Anime Live-action Rei Hino Act 3 Ep. 10 Act 2 Sailor Mars Act 3 Ep. 10 Act 3 Second (Super) form Act 36 Ep. 143 -- Princess Mars Act 41 -- -- Third Senshi form Act 42 -- -- As a character with different incarnations, special powers, transformations and a long lifetime virtually spanned between the Silver Millennium era and the 30th century, Rei gains multiple aspects and aliases as the series progresses. edit Sailor Mars Rei's Senshi identity is Sailor Mars. She wears a uniform colored in red and purple, along with red high heels, and in the manga and live-action series has a small red jewel at the waist. She is given specific titles throughout the various series, including Soldier of War18 and Soldier of Flame and Passion.19 Her personality is no different from when she is a civilian, although certain powers are unavailable to her in that form. In Japanese, the name for the planet Mars is Kasei (火星 ?), the first kanji meaning 'fire' and the second indicating a celestial object. Although the Roman planet-name is used, Sailor Mars' abilities are fire-based due to this aspect of Japanese mythology. Most are offensive attacks, although as a priestess, she also possesses a certain amount of psychic ability, and is able to do fire-readings, sense danger, and subdue evil spirits. In the manga, she is listed as the secondary leader of the Guardian Senshi, after Sailor Venus. This fact is especially significant in the live-action series. As she grows stronger, Sailor Mars gains additional powers, and at key points her uniform changes to reflect this. The first change takes place in Act 36 of the manga, when she obtains the Mars Crystal and her outfit becomes similar to that of Super Sailor Moon. She is not given a new title.20 A similar event is divided between episodes 143 and 152 of the anime, and she is given the name Super Sailor Mars.21 A third, manga-only form appears in Act 42, also unnamed but analogous to Eternal Sailor Moon (sans wings).22 edit Princess Mars Planetary symbol of MarsDuring the Silver Millennium, Sailor Mars was also the Princess of her home planet. She was among those given the duty of protecting Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. As Princess Mars, she dwelt in Phobos-Deimos Castle and wore a red gown—she appears in this form in the original manga, as well as in supplementary art.2324 Naoko Takeuchi once drew her in the arms of Jadeite.25 In the manga, he expresses at least a physical attraction to her,26 and in the stage musicals, it is stated that the two of them were in love at the time of the Moon Kingdom.27 It is revealed later in the manga that Phobos and Deimos are actually maidens from Planet Coronis sent to protect Princess Mars. They take the form of crows during the present time and were near Rei when she first came to the shrine as a child, supposedly "telling" her their names. Phobos and Deimos reveal their true forms when delivering the Mars Crystal to her and refer to her using her princess title. edit Special powers and items In her first Senshi form, Sailor Mars demonstrates her power over fire with Burning Mandala.Rei is one of few Sailor Moon characters who is able to use special powers in her everyday civilian form. These are mainly the result of her role as a miko, which gives her heightened spirituality as well as certain resources. In addition to some psychic talent, including occasional unprompted premonitions,28 Rei is able to do fire readings and to dispel evil spirits. She does the later by performing Kuji-Goshin-Ho, a ritual which consists of chanting nine words of power (rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen) while making relevant hand signs. She then shouts "Akuryō Taisan!" (悪霊退散 ?), meaning "Evil spirits, begone!" and throws an ofuda scroll (or several).29 She commonly uses this attack while in her Sailor Mars form as well as when she is in her civilian form.30 Rei must transform into a Sailor Senshi, however, before she can affect enemies in a substantial way. She makes this change by raising a special device (pen, bracelet, wand, or crystal) into the air and shouting a special phrase, originally "Mars Power, Make-up!"31 As she becomes more powerful and obtains new transformation devices, this phrase changes to evoke Mars Star, Planet, or Crystal Power.32 In the anime, Sailor Mars' transformation sequence evolves slightly over time, whether to update the background images or to accommodate changes to her uniform or new transformation items, but the animation remains essentially the same. They all involve rings of fire that circle her body as she spins, forming her outfit in a flash of light. Sailor Mars has the power to manipulate flame.33 Her named powers are somewhat inconsistent across the various series—in the first arc of the manga, she is the only one of the Sailor Senshi to have a non-English attack phrase, instead saying "Akuryō Taisan," the same phrase she uses as a civilian while using an ofuda , for her fire attacks. In the anime, she shoots a fireball from her index fingers and shouts the words Fire Soul,34 and in the live-action series she shouts Youma Taisan (Monster, Begone). This basic power is improved to Fire Soul Bird in the second arc of the anime only; the manga also has an animal-based attack, Mars Snake Fire, but it does not appear until the third story arc. Her first attack to be the same across all versions is Burning Mandala, which incorporates Buddhist symbolism in the fiery circles Mars summons.35 Sailor Mars' final and most powerful power comes in the fourth story arc, when she takes on her second Senshi form (Super Sailor Mars in the anime). At this stage she acquires a special weapon, the Mars Arrow,36 and with it Mars Flame Sniper,37 which is her primary attack for the duration of the story. In the manga, the Mars Crystal and Mars Arrow are among her most significant magical possessions. The former is her Sailor Crystal and the source of all of her power, which becomes especially important in the fifth story arc. The latter is associated with her skill as an archer, and although she does not receive a physical bow, she recalls some advice given to her by Michiru Kaioh—"if you think you're being taken advantage of by the enemies, stretch a line taut in your soul. Then, with your whole body and spirit, shoot the arrow of your finishing blow!"38 In the live-action series, she is given a tambourine-like weapon, called the Sailor Star Tambo, by Artemis. During the final battle, her Tambo transforms into a dagger, which she uses alongside Venus's similar dagger. In the "Special Act", Venus wields both weapons. edit Development Rei is not named in the original proposal for a hypothetical Codename: Sailor V anime, but an identical character in miko clothing is present, named Miyabi Yoruno.39 Creator Naoko Takeuchi confirms that this character eventually became Rei, and writes that her role as a shrine maiden was inspired by Takeuchi's own experience working as a miko for Shiba Daijingu Shrine while she was in college. She also states that she was frequently "hit on" by the shrine's patrons, a source of annoyance that carries over into the character's life.40 Hikawa Shrine, were Rei lives and works, is based on the real-life Hikawa Shrines, one of which is in Azabu Jūban, where the story is set. The kanji for "ice" in the original name (氷川神社) is replaced with the kanji for "fire" — a reflection of Rei's element. Sailor Mars's original costume design, like the others', was fully unique. It featured an alternate bow, double shoulder-guards, plate-armor, elaborate jewelry, and a pair of glasses. Her trademark high-heeled shoes were already present, as well. Later, Takeuchi was surprised by these sketches and stated that she did not remember drawing them.41 In an intermediate design, the pendant that sat at her waist in the early manga was also intended to be worn as a necklace in her civilian form.42 Hitoshi Doi states that Kunihiko Ikuhara was responsible for much of Rei's changed personality in the anime.43 The kanji of Rei's surname translate as "fire" (火 ,hi?) and "field" or "civilian" (野 ,no?). Her given name is in katakana rei (レイ ?) and therefore difficult to translate. Possible meanings include "spirit" (霊 ?), "companion" (儷 ?), "cool" (冷 ?), and "zero" (零 ?), with the first being most commonly assumed. Because katakana is the alphabet usually used for foreign loanwords, it may also be intended as a Western name, such as Raye or Rae. In the Chinese versions of the series (anime and manga), Rei's name is written with the character "麗", which carries the same phonetic as "Rei", but means "beauty." Regardless, the entire name is structured as a pun, as the syllable "no" indicates a possessive, so that her name can also be understood as "Rei of Fire." Her prototypical name, Yoruno Miyabi (夜野みやび ?), means "Elegance of Night."44 In an early DiC promotional tape that advertised the English-dubbed series to television stations, Rei was called Dana.45 It has been noted that her outfit as Sailor Mars echoes the colors of her miko robes, and she is the character that is most tied into tradition.46 edit Reception and influence The official Sailor Moon character popularity polls listed Rei Hino and Sailor Mars as separate entities. In 1992, readers ranked them at twelfth and fourteenth respectively, out of thirty eight choices.47 One year later, now with fifty choices, Mars remained at fourteenth most popular while Rei dropped to fifteenth.48 In 1994, with fifty one choices, Rei was the twentieth most popular character, whereas Sailor Mars was the twenty-second, with a gap between the two characters of over three thousand votes.49 In early 1996, with fifty one choices, Sailor Mars was the thirty first most popular character and Rei was the thirty second.50 A five-book series was published, one book on each of the Guardian Senshi and Sailor Moon. Rei's was released in 1996.51 This book was later translated into English by Mixx.52 The episode where Sailor Mars gained her powers was novelised by Mixx.53 Other merchandise has been released based on her character, including t-shirts,49 fashion dolls, trading card stickers,54 gashapon and UFO dolls. Rei Ayanami of Neon Genesis Evangelion is named after Rei Hino.55 edit Actresses In the anime, Rei is voiced by veteran voice actress Michie Tomizawa.56 After the show's conclusion, Tomizawa wrote in an artbook that working on Sailor Moon had been "exactly like magic" for her.57 In the English dub, Raye is voiced by Katie Griffin (episodes 7-65, 90-166) and Emilie Barlow (episodes 66-82). Barlow has stated that during recording it was difficult to take care of her voice, as Sailor Moon "had a lot of yelling".58 Sandy Howell provides English vocals for songs sung by Raye in the English dub. In the musical version, Rei has been portrayed by eight actresses: Hiroko Nakayama, Misako Kotani, Asuka Umemiya, Hiromi Sakai, Eri Kanda, Megumi Yoshida, Aiko Kawasaki, and Lisa Honma.59 In Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Rei is played by Keiko Kitagawa.60 She was so fond of the role that in a DVD extra about her feelings on the end of the show, she asked that anyone who ran into her on the street call her "Rei-chan." In addition, child actresses Haruhi Mizukuro and Akira Tanaka portray Rei in flashbacks and childhood photos.61